la luna llena reflejada en sus ojos
by Danper' jaz lirio
Summary: "si otra persona llega al mismo tiempo que tú al árbol, aunque estén del lado opuesto, sus almas quedaran prendadas la una de la otra. Aunque ni siquiera lleguen a conocerse". ellos si se conocieron y se amaron pero no todo es para siempre. ¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Nidia!... posible Occ


**Disclaimer: inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sensei. Yo solo los ocupo sin fines lucrativos para entretener y hacerle un detalle a una querida amiga icecream kuraki ( Nidia) quien cumple años este día 15 de diciembre. Espero que te guste Nidia.**

**La luna llena reflejada en sus ojos**

Era un día común, el sol brillaba y la brisa era un poco gélida. El invierno expiraba pero aún se resistía. Pronto llegaría la primavera, el pasto y los arboles poco a poco iban recobrando su color. Mi cuerpo aún se estremecía en las mañanas al salir a divagar en mis pensamientos antes de que todos se levantaran... Si disfrutaba esos hermosos momentos que disfrutaba solo para mí, acompañada solo del frio roció de la mañana.

Me levante como de costumbre, para respirar el fresco, pero de pronto sentí las ansias de caminar y mirar más allá. En mi mente taladraba la misma inquietud de siempre ¿Qué habrá más allá de las montañas? … Mis pies desobedecieron mis órdenes y comencé a caminar por ese sendero que me llevaría hasta ella. Antes de llegar vi ese antiquísimo cerezo. Aun llevaba flores a pesar de que el invierno ya casi se perdía y yo quería las últimas flores disponibles. Mi corazón se inundó de una nueva felicidad y ansiedad por conseguir mi objetivo. Apresuré más mi paso; no quería que alguien más me las ganara.

—¡Sango! —Escuché a lo lejos la voz de mi padre, sabía que no me sería fácil salir de ahí.

—Regreso pronto, no te preocupes— aceleré mi paso pero estaba por demás decir que kirara era su cómplice y me alcanzó antes de poder siquiera avanzar un metro.

—Ese árbol es muy especial y tiene una leyenda muy significativa —Pestañee, un par de veces ¿eso a que venía? Pareció entender mi ignorancia y continuó—si tu destino llega a marcarse en ese lugar no habrá forma de escapar de el —Sonreí por lo bajo.

—Vamos padre, son solo leyendas.

Su intento por detenerme fue en vano y ahí iba yo de nuevo en mi viaje hacia esa montaña… que ya se me había vuelto más como un capricho. Mi mente divagó y recordé lo último dicho por mi padre _"si otra persona llega al mismo tiempo que tú al árbol, aunque estén del lado opuesto, sus almas quedaran prendadas la una de la otra. Aunque ni siquiera lleguen a conocerse"._

Reí con sorna, aunque luego la duda sobrevino. El árbol tiene un diámetro inmenso así que si hubiera alguien detrás de él, nunca lo sabría.

Comprendía a mi padre, más que preocuparse por la leyenda…era por mi seguridad. Era su única hija y además aun no me había desposado, lo que acrecentaba más su temor de no conocer descendencia de mi parte. A pesar de eso logré convencerlo de que nada me pasaría y que solo era una aventura nada más.

Caminé, abriéndome paso entre los árboles en dirección a aquel gran árbol que a lo lejos me servía como brújula para no perder mi camino. El camino no fue accidentado de hecho no hubo más emoción que la mía al verme cerca de aquel místico cerezo. Pero fue ahí donde todo cambio.

Mire con desesperación, era tan hermoso ya de cerca todo el paisaje desde aquí era tan bello. De pronto el viento cambió de dirección hasta rodearme en un remolino de flores. Mi corazón latió bruscamente sobrecogido por una sensación que jamás había sentido.

La curiosidad invadió mi ser y no pude evitar rodear el árbol con cautela. Fue ahí donde nuestras miradas se encontraron, se entrelazaron y mi corazón se desboco.

Estaba recostado en la raíz del árbol y al ver sus hermosos ojos sentí un dulce dolor en mi alma, que me hizo caer de rodillas… Todo fue tan intenso y repentino sentí que se me fracturó el alma y luego una grata calma la invadió.

Mis piernas flaquearon y me desvanecí, todo se había vuelto negro y silencioso.

…

Mis pestañas pesaban demasiado, pero aun así sentía la necesidad de levantarme más era imposible, estaba en brazos de… ¿él? Mi corazón volvió a acelerarse y abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos. Solo para darme cuenta de mi error porque vi sus hermosos orbes dorados sostenerme la mirada. Él era tan cálido.

—Humana has interrumpido mi descanso ¿Cómo debería cobrarme? —Aún con el corazón a mil me alejé de él. Su brazo se alargó para regresarme a su regazo y posar sus labios sobre mí. Inesperadamente trate de alejarme de nuevo- nunca me habían besado- pero la sensación era tan extraña y reconfortante que mi voluntad me abandonó y me entregué por completo a ese cálido roce de labios.

Le besé con calma y un amor que ni yo misma sabía tener. Acarició mi cabello y cara con urgencia pero a la vez con demasiada ternura. Lo imité hasta que nuestras respiraciones empezaban a tornarse agitadas.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para darme cuenta que él ya me miraba, esos candiles orbes dorados tan parecidos a los de el gran general, el hombre con quien mi padre había tenido una tregua, era el mismo hijo de inu no Taisho.

—Sesshomaru… — Su nombre escapó en un susurro de mis labios.

—No digas nada —Un dedo se posó en mis labios y mi voluntad se apagó.

Reaccioné, supe que debía llegar a casa y que mi padre estaría preocupado por mi seguridad.

— ¿Volveré a verte?—pregunte con temor a la posible respuesta.

—Aquí estaré cada luna llena —Esbocé una sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras y con eso ultimo emprendí mi camino de vuelta a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como lo prometió volvíamos cada luna llena. Al lugar donde siempre pertenecí, de donde jamás debería irme. Y tal como lo predijo la leyenda mi destino quedó marcado desde el momento en que llegue a ese árbol, todo había cambiado ya no podía pertenecerle a alguien más, solo éramos él y yo bajo esa luz de luna que nos acobijaba tal y como lo haría esa noche.

—Sesshomaru —susurraba, al esperarlo, el viento era mi único acompañante y el frio empezaba a dejar estragos en mi cuerpo.

—¿A quién esperas? — susurró, en mi oído y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. Me giré y de nuevo mi corazón se avivó al verlo ahí parado con ese semblante frío, pero que solo yo sabía que había más allá de todo eso.

Rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y me estrujó hacia su pecho para besarme con mesura infinita. Dejó de atender mis labios y subió a mi oreja para empezar a depositar besos en ella, mi cuerpo se estremecía ante tal contacto. Una inquietud nació en mi interior y deje que mis manos se alejaran de mi voluntad para emprender un camino que termino en un juego con su cabello. Sentí sus labios bajar por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro donde nuevamente dejo rastro de su amor. No quería que las cosas fueran tan distintas y lo imité besando su cuello.

Mi respiración y su respiración se mezclaron agitadamente. La noche ya hacía acto de presencia y esa luna sería testigo de lo que esa noche marcaría por completo mi pertenencia con él. Posó su mano en mi cintura, tomó mi cuello y lo volvió a besar mientras volví al juego con su cabello. Mis piernas se volvieron inquietas por la oleada de sensaciones. Las frote una contra la otra, tratando de esconder esa húmeda excitación entre ellas. Quitó una a una mis prendas, yo lo imitaba hasta que ambos quedamos expuestos.

El gruño cuando sintió mi humedad, sabia perfecto que él la detectaría por ser un youkai…con lentitud beso mis pechos haciendo que mi cuerpo se arqueara por la descarga que recorría mi columna. Sus manos ágilmente se abrieron paso entre mi humedad y no pude evitar cerrar mis piernas. Volvió a besarme y como acto reflejo deje de sentirme nerviosa y destense mis piernas. Su contacto me estremecía, mi interior disfrutaba la presencia de sus invasores dedos, y mi cuerpo pedía más. Volvió a besar mis pechos dejándolos como creo que pretendía. Tal como solo él podía hacerme sentir. Mi interior palpito y por ultimo sentí su masculinidad rozar mi entrepierna.

Volvimos a besarnos con urgencia. Me depositó en el heno y se posó sobre mi… No pude hacer más que aferrarme a su espalda con mis brazos y recibirlo para apretarlo con mis piernas. Un dolor me inundó y tuve la intención de cerrar los ojos pero su mirada me retuvo y me hipnotizó. Besó mis labios mientras se movía lentamente saliendo y adentrándose de nuevo en mí. Me sentí llena de él. Escuche como gemía haciendo que yo hiciera lo mismo causando más excitación. Empujaba de nuevo en mi interior. Aferre más mis piernas a sus caderas, mientras me embestía una y otra vez en un vaivén de sensaciones.

Nuestros cuerpos fueron uno solo y no quería que esa sensación se fuera. Sus embestidas tomaron mayor rapidez y urgencia. A medida que seguía dentro de mí lo abrazaba con mis piernas pidiendo más y en una explosión de gemidos sentí algo derramarse dentro de mí que me llevo al orgasmo.

Quede en blanco, sin saber más de mi o de lo que me rodeaba, no sentí el frío solo su cálido cuerpo. Se retiró despacio de mi interior y me recostó sobre su pecho.

…

A lo lejos vi que el sol empezaba a salir. Las horas que estuve con él me parecieron haber durado apenas un poco, perdí la noción del tiempo. Me sentía tan bien que no quería que ese momento acabara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así pasaron tres lunas llenas más de encuentros. Fue cuando sentí mis entrañas removerse. Él, por su parte sintió sangre de su sangre latir en otro cuerpo, ahí supimos que nuestro amor se había encarnado.

Los días eran los más felices de mi vida, pero no todo es para siempre.

…

A lo lejos en mi aldea un resplandor rojizo indicaba que algo andaba mal, rompiendo el encanto de nuestra fugaz felicidad. El decidió acompañarme su preocupación por mí era inmensa.

Al llegar vimos que los demonios atacaban la aldea de exterminadores como un acto suicida, la razón que los llevo ahí era yo. Lo sabíamos perfectamente.

Me había opuesto a seguir la tradición familiar pero en esos momentos al ver a los demonios atacando empleé mi entrenamiento para defender a los míos. Él me ayudo, sus ojos se tornaron rojos pero no me asuste, al cabo de un rato de lucha me sentí mareada y me di cuenta que algo me golpeo con fuerza, la sangre escurría por mi rostro al tiempo que vi un cuchillo atravesado en mi vientre. Lo siguiente que vi fueron sus ojos rojos frente a mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella era muy especial, lo supe desde que la vi. Nuestros encuentros… Lo mejor que me había pasado, no sabía en qué momento ablando mi corazón y ocupo mis pensamientos.

Tendríamos un hijo y ahora busca matarme. No sé porque me odia, no sé cómo cambio su amor por odio, después de esa noche en la que supimos que seriamos padres, todo cambio cuando atacaron la aldea. Me distraje y la hirieron. Fue mi culpa. Ir hacia ella y arrodillarme junto a su frágil cuerpo me partió lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón ya que ella tenía todo. Vi ese cuchillo atravesando su vientre. Fue cuando me atacaron pensando quizá que había sido yo quien la hirió. Me aleje un poco y se la llevaron, no tuve más remedio que irme.

Al tiempo la busqué, pero no la halle. Y cuando al fin la encontré, no escuchaba mis palabras solo me atacaba despiadadamente. He visto esa mirada antes. No me reconoce, no escucha solo quiere matarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté adolorida. Mi padre estaba a mi lado dando gracias a buda por perdonar mi vida.

Dice que llevo dos semanas inconscientes, que un demonio de ojos rojos me atacó despiadadamente. Y que los demonios que lo acompañaban, atacaron la aldea y mataron a muchas personas.

No recuerdo nada, salvo ese rostro de ojos rojos que no puedo sacar de mi mente, seguro fue el quien me ataco. Así que no descansare hasta eliminarlo y vengar a los aldeanos a los que provocó la muerte.

He retomado mi entrenamiento. Ya han pasado algunos meses, la curandera dice que casi muero, que perdí mucha sangre, además me hizo un comentario muy raro.

_"Con ese sacrificio de sangre la aldea estará segura por siempre. Ojala puedas perdonarme querida Sango. Sin embargo este secreto me lo llevo a la tumba"_

No entendí lo que me dijo. Lo único que me interesa ahora es exterminar a ese demonio de ojos rojos que tanto dolor causo a mi aldea.

Dedicare mi vida a esto hasta que uno de los dos muera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Nidia espero que te haya gustado. La verdad la idea principal del fic no fue mía. Mi mejor amiga me ayudo, así que aun sin conocerte te ha hecho este presente. Yo agregue también de lo mío en este fic, no creas que no… "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NIDIA" TE QUIERO **

**Dani infinitas gracias por ayudarme Imouto-chan te amito. Miss Bunny-Bany gracias por betearlo te lo agradezco tambien te amito**


End file.
